


"Friendship" Bracelets

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Jewelry, M/M, Sabriel Fluff Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Gabriel loses the friendship bracelet that his boyfriend Sam made for him as a kid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [sams-hams.tumblr.com](http://sams-hams.tumblr.com)
> 
> Okay my fave sabriel fluff head cannons involve Sam and Gabriel being best friends and just like doing super dorky stuff like having secret hand shakes and friendship bracelets and shit like that in middle school but years later when they’re in college and are now dating they still use their stupid secret language and wear the anklets they made in 8th grade that say each others names. :’)))

YAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS, OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.  

Omg, and then the one day that they realize one of their anklets (say Gabriel’s) goes missing and Gabriel freaks out and has like, all these ridiculous notions that Sam will be angry at him, and he literally fucking tears apart the campus looking for the damn thing.  

So he asks everyone, retraces every step he could have taken, and has to admit that maybe it was just thrown away by someone who didn’t know what it was, and Gabriel kinda wants to curl up and cry a little, because that anklet meant so much to him and it was from Sam, and he didn’t want to keep going on without it.  

So when he finally trudges back to Sam’s dorm, dread settling into the pit of his stomach, hoping that Sam won’t be TOO angry with him, he’s been out all day, and he’s disheveled and a little dirty and just…he wants Sam to just wrap him up in his arms and hold on to him until maybe they get a little horny later.  

But then he realizes he won’t see their matching anklets anymore and his heart sinks and any desire for nookie goes out the window.  He groans.  

He knocks on the door and Sam calls for him to open it.  Gabriel swallows and straightens his shoulders.  And he walks in to find Sam at his desk, several piles of colored string and beads in front of him.  He stops and blinks.  “Sam?”  

And Sam just grins over his shoulder and holds up Gabriel’s broken anklet.  “I found this in my bed yesterday, and realized that these are almost ten years old, so we should retire these and make new ones!”  

And Gabriel wants to cry, because he’s so happy that he didn’t LOSE it, and he kinda babbles to Sam that he’s been looking for it all day, and he was afraid Sam would be angry, and he loves that thing…

Sam just gets up and wraps his arms around Gabriel and presses kisses to his face and then to his lips, just, reassuring and loving Gabriel with his touch.  

And he whispers that while the anklets are awesome, and he loves to see it on Gabriel, it’s far more important that he has GABRIEL, not the anklet.  

So they make new anklets for each other, and tie their original ones together, and Sam secretly puts them into the scrapbook that he pretends he doesn’t have.  

As the years go by, they slowly gather more and more bracelets in said scrapbook, and sometimes Gabriel will sit down with Sam and they will look at one of them and laugh “Oh god, this is the phase where I was obsessed with neon, my rebellious college years.” and just grin together and look at the bracelets or anklets they are wearing now.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/121393774100/sabriel-fluff-friday-submission-from-sams-hams) ♡ ♡


End file.
